Optical transceivers are commonly used in modern high-speed communication networks. Generally, the optical transceivers are pluggable into a receptacle of a communication device, which is beneficial to improve the design flexibility and to perform maintenance. The receptacle is disposed on a circuit board. The XFP (10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Pluggable) and the QSFP (Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable) are standards for the optical transceivers in order to define the electrical and the mechanical interfaces between the optical transceiver and the corresponding receptacle.